


Frapped Kat

by empeeters



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empeeters/pseuds/empeeters
Summary: Kat works in a local coffee shop, when a customer gets stood up on a date during her shift, she decides to make the woman one of her own favourite drinks.





	Frapped Kat

Kat sighed as she put on the maroon red apron. This job was not at all one of her favourites, but she needed the money so here she was. She tied her hair together, as she walked out to the bar and greeted her colleagues who had just finished their shift. She handed out latte’s and frappe’s like she had never done something else, but to be fair, it’s not like it’s hard.

She had gotten the compliment more than once that she was one of the only barista’s who bothered to write the names of the customers right. She used to have the same problem, Cath, Kate or sometimes even just Cat. Kat Edison could tell you a thing or two about names wrongly written.

Caramel latté for Thomas, Chocolate frappuccino for Justine! She went through her shift like it was nothing, before she realised, it was 4.30pm, and time for her break. She noticed a beautiful woman, whose name she believed to be Adena, sitting by herself at a table, she had been there for some time. But Kat decided to not pay any more attention to it for now.

She sat down on the terrace outside, with a self-made frappuccino in her hand. The weather was so nice. Not too hot, not too cold, just perfect. She took a sip from her caramel flavoured drink. As she closed her eyes for a bit. A few moments later, Kat swore it could have only been 5 minutes tops. The alarm on her phone started buzzing, telling her it was time to get back to work. She drank a bit more from her drink, and took it back with her behind the bar, the place wasn’t very busy right now so her manager wouldn’t mind.

As she had put her apron back on, she looked around the coffee shop. The place was almost empty, there were two girls gossiping away in the middle of the place, and a bit to the left, the same woman from earlier was still sitting there, staring in front of her, occasionally looking at her watch to check the time.

“Are you okay?” She asked, once she had walked up to her. She had beautiful brown eyes, and as she looked up to her, she saw the most beautiful smile.

“Yeah, yes. I’m fine.” The young woman answered. “I guess I’ve just been stood up.” Kat noticed the piece of paper in front of her, the address of the coffee place and 4pm written beneath it.

Kat shook her head, and sat down next to her. “I don’t understand why, honestly.” Kat looked over at the bar, only to see that no new customers had arrived. “Good.” She thought to herself, as she turned back to the woman. “What’s your favourite order? It’s on me.”

“No, no, you don’t have to.” She interjected. “Honestly, it’s fine.”

Kat got up again, “I insist.” She smiled at the woman in front of her. “Or I can just make you my favourite?”

She smiled back. “I’d like that, surprise me.”

“Okay!” She walked back behind the counter, “It’s Adena, right?” She asked, as she held up the coffee cup in front of her.

“Yes, it is.” She replied. Flattered that the curly haired brunette remembered her name.

When she finished making her own favourite, she walked back over to the brunette. “Here you go.” She said, as she handed her the drink.

Adena took a sip from the frappuccino, a smile forming on her face. “This is delicious. This might be my new favourite order.”

Kat smiled back at her, “I’m glad you like it.” She said, as she noticed a few customers entering the coffee shop. “I should probably get back to work.”

“What time do you finish your shift?” Adena asked. As Kat started to walk back towards the counter.

She turned back to the girl. “At 8pm, why?”

Adena gave the girl a soft smile, “No reason.” She said, as she started to get up. She put on her coat and grabbed the drink that was still placed on the table. She walked towards the counter, where Kat was standing now, waiting for the customers to make their choice. “Enjoy the rest of your shift.” Adena said, before leaving the coffeeshop.

The rest of the day went by slow. She handed out coffees to the customers as it started to get a little busier again. But no matter how busy it got, her mind kept trailing off to Adena. The time read a quarter to eight, so she started to clean up the counter.

“I would like my favourite order, and a date with my favourite barista, please.” It suddenly sounded in front of her. Kat looked up, for her eyes to be met with Adena’s. This made her heart skip a beat, and caused her to almost knock over the stack of cups. “Hi!” She smiled, “Wait, you want to go on a date with me?”

Adena nodded. “Yes, I’d love to. But only if you can make me another one of those drinks. I might be becoming an addict.”

“One Frapped Kat coming right up!” She said, as she grabbed a cup.

Adena smiled at the woman in front of her, as she leaned over the counter and kissed her on the cheek. “You’re so cute.”


End file.
